Exposed
by Phx
Summary: Now remember, its not the size that counts! And the embarrassment continues in Chapter 2 and ends in Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

This is for my beta, Red. She was having just one of those days and I wanted to cheer her up. 'Sides, anything that leaves this kind of visual just needs to be shared! Phoenix

**Exposed**

Dean: "Are you friggin' nuts?"

Sam: "Not particularly."

Dean just gawked at him so Sam shrugged and added: "We do what we have to do and right now this is what we have to do."

Dean, started to unbutton his shirt: "I don't get you. You're Mr. Modesty and you aren't even bothered one iota about this?"

Sam, pulled his shirt off over his head: "Not particularly."

Dean, dropped his shirt in the backseat of the Impala, and growled, as he scratched his bare chest: "Not particularly. Not particularly? Well I am… '_particularly_'"

Sam, slipped out of his jeans: "Look we need to talk to these people and this is where their friends said they are… So don't be such a prude."

Dean, paused, his jeans hung halfway down his legs: "_A prude_? You're calling me a prude? Prude this!" In one flourished movement he tossed his jeans next to his shirt and was out of his underwear. Standing with as much dignity as any naked man could muster, he crowed. "PRUDE THIS!"

And then proceeded to stomp down the path and towards the beach.

Sam tried to stop him: "DEAN, Wait!"

But his brother ignored him and continued on.

'_The friggin' witnesses are hanging out on a nudey beach, fine, that is fine with me… hell I'll be treating them to quite an event with my sheer maginif-'_ Dean's thoughts ended abruptly as a group of old women sitting on a checkered beach cloth looked up at him and gawked… a group of fully CLOTHED old women. He glanced around – '_what the?' _

And then his brother's voice hit him from behind: "The nude beach is on the OTHER side of the road, dumbass!"

Backing away slowly, with his hands placed strategically in front, the sound of his brother's hysterical laughter was the final straw. Dean might be naked and embarrassed but Sam had to die…

**The End... or is it the behind?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well apparently, this just needed to be written this morning. So I thought I would share this lovely visual!_

**Exposed**

**The embarrassment continues...**

When Dean woke up he realized a couple of things right away.

First, he was naked, which in itself was not really bothersome as he had a vague memory of a beautiful brunette playing cowgirl with him all night... and of Sam's disgusted look when Dean had given him an option._ Leave, or make popcorn and get yourself comfortable because there was going to be a show in our room tonight_.

_Oh man_, he mentally cringed, just how drunk had he been?

And secondly, that he was tied, _freakin' tied with silk scarves at that_, spread-eagled on his bed. _Crap._ He should have known it was an evil omen when he saw the two queen sized beds had four posts instead of a headboard.

And then, belatedly because c'mon he was hung over and tied naked to his bed, that the key was turning in the lock.

Sam was back.

Plastering on what he hoped was a shit-eating grin, he calmly told his younger brother to stop gawking and cut him loose already, _god-damnit_! Oh and if Sam ever mentioned this to _anyone_, he' do something very rude, painful and probably requiring a proctologist in the aftercare to his brother with the laptop.

But when Sam just continued to stare at him - and geez, didn't the kid need to blink sometime? - Dean sighed, closed his eyes and just knew this was going to be a very, long, day.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

Unbeta'd. So mistakes are my own. This will be the last part but I just had to do something from Sam's POV about this situation. SO here it is. I hope you like it. Let me know!

**Exposed**

**... and continues...**

Sam just stood in the doorway and stared. Speechless.

His brother. Tied naked to a bed.

So not what he wanted to see first thing in the morning especially not after spending a rather uncomfortable, cold and cramped night in the Impala.

"You know," his stated mildly, finally stepping all the way inside and letting the door close behind him, "you really do not deserve me."

That got a scowl from the bed but seeing that Dean really was hoping Sam would give him a hand – the tall hunter grimaced at _that_ visual – the older man didn't say anything.

Rolling his eyes and purposely making a wide berth around the bed on his way pass, Sam turned on the light in the bathroom and glanced around. _Aha!_ Just what he was looking for…

"Yo, _Sam_," Dean put extra emphasis on his name, "you might actually need to be in the same room with me to cut me loose, unless of course you're – hey!" His brother snapped when he saw the small white face-cloth Sam was holding as he finally approached the bed. "Ha, ha, very funny."

Sam strategically dropped the cloth over his brother.

"There," he congratulated himself, "much better." Then, 'cause he just could not resist, he fumbled out his cell phone and took a picture, just for posterity sake, of course.

"You know," Dean growled even as Sam started to loosen the silk on his right wrist, "You have to sleep sometime…"

Sam paused, halfway through the knot, cocked his head towards the door and listened.

"Sam?" Dean's eyes followed his brother's gaze.

Slowly the younger man straightened, still listening.

"Sammy?

Sam frowned and glanced back at his increasingly worried looking brother. "Dean," he started, keeping his voice deceptively even, "Did you call Bobby? 'Cause I think I hear his truck."

Dean paled just as the knock came on the door. "Oh. Shit…"

"_Dean? Sam?"_ Bobby's voice called out from the other side. _"You boys in there?"_

A quick glint of silver and Sam's knife freed Dean, carving effortlessly through the silk.

"Hold on, Bobby!" the younger hunter shouted yanking his brother off the bed and shoving him towards the bathroom. "Shower," he mouthed as he grabbed the pieces of silk and, for lack of a better idea, hastily shoved them into his jeans pocket.

Dean didn't need to be told twice and Sam waited until he heard the water running before he opened the door and grinned at the man he'd known since he was a kid. "Hey, Bobby." He stepped back to let the grizzled hunter in, hoping to God Dean's underwear weren't in an embarrassing place right now. He'd forgotten to check.

Bobby looked suspicious right away.

"Howdy, Sam," he said slowly coming into the room and glancing around. The sound of water in the bathroom stayed any questions about where Dean was. "Dean said you guys could use a hand on this one?"

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded emphatically glad to get down to business. He ushered the man towards the table where he'd spread out a map of the area, but before he could say anything else Bobby snagged at something half hanging out of his pocket.

Something, bright pink, and silk.

Sam grimaced, his face flushing as Bobby just cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

"Uh, uh…" the younger hunter stammered and then just blurted out, "it's Dean's?"

And then – because the day just could not get any more embarrassing – Dean's underwear fell onto the table in front of them from the ceiling fan above.

Bobby looked from the underwear to the silk to the blushing furiously Sam and then just shook his head and deadpanned. "If Dean comes out of that bathroom naked, you boys are on your own…"

The end


End file.
